Casse-noisette et Clara : A la poursuite de Drosselmeyer
by AnsaFrantzozestories
Summary: Alors que Drosselmeyer a disparu, Clara va devoir le retrouver avant que le manoir ne soit vendu. Pour cela elle va faire appel à ses amis des Quatre Royaume dont son fidèle ami casse-noisette : Philippe. S'ensuit alors une aventure qui mêle présent et passé.
1. Chapter 1

Fan-fiction Casse-Noisette et les quatre royaumes : Casse-Noisette et Clara : A la poursuite de Drosselmeyer :

Chapitre 1 : Disparition :

J'étais en train de lire dans le grenier quand Père arriva. Son air était grave comme lorsque nous avions perdu Maman il y a deux ans. Deux ans… Il s'y était passé tellement de choses. Louise s'était mariée et demeurait loin de chez nous. Fritz avait grandi et ne souhaitait plus jouer avec moi. Il s'éloignait pour trouver son identité. Comme j'avais fini par trouver la mienne il y a deux ans. J'étais devenue « princesse » de tout un monde. Respectée de tous.

J'avais voulu y retourner l'année dernière mais Parrain avait eu besoin de moi pour confectionner des machines à base de mécaniques assez complexes. Et après j'avais fait plaisir à Père : J'avais dansé avec lui et avec plusieurs cavaliers. Aucun n'avait le charme ni la prestance de Philipe. La soirée était passée tellement vite que nous étions rentrés à la maison. Je m'étais endormie comme une masse et j'avais rêvé de Maman et des quatre royaumes.

-Est-ce l'heure d'aller chez Parrain, Père ? Demandais-je tout en sachant que je n'étais ni coiffée, ni habillée.

Je sentis à sa posture qu'il allait me répondre. Mais il avait du mal.

-Eh bien…Oui… Il faut que tu ailles te préparer.

Depuis cette année-là, je m'étais assagie de ce côté. J'avais demandé plus de conseils à Louise. Ce qui n'avait pas manqué de paraître étonnée au début mais m'avait toutefois aidée jusqu'à son départ maritale. De ce fait je me passais une robe en satin verte anis et me nattais les cheveux. Un peu de maquillage sur les cils, les paupières, les pommettes et les lèvres.

J'allais enfin rejoindre Fritz et Père.

-Si le cocher pouvait aller plus vite ça serait mieux grogna-t-il, alors que je trouvais que la calèche allait déjà à une vitesse acceptable.

Je compris son anxiété lorsqu'on arriva enfin devant la maison. Aucune lumière, aucun bruit joyeux.

-Père que se passe-t-il ? Demandais-je enfin prenant à mon tour un air grave.

-Clara… Fritz… Votre Parrain a disparu.

Je me sentis défaillir. Je me retrouvais face au néant. Pas une deuxième fois. Pas une deuxième fois s'il vous plaît. Ma gorge se noua. Je déglutis violemment. Je ne pouvais plus rien dire sous peine de pleurs.

-Mais du coup il est mort ? Questionna Fritz dans sa grande délicatesse.

-Nous ne savons pas reprit-il. En réalité son domaine a été retrouvé comme ça. Inhabité.

Mon cœur reprit son souffle. Tout n'était pas perdu dans ce cas.

-Du coup Père nous ne faisons pas le réveillon ? Renchérit Fritz qui voulait sans doute s'empiffrer au plus vite de délicieux Apfelstrudel.

Je lui lançai un regard noir alors que Père reprit :

-Non, nous devons régler plusieurs affaires d'abord.

Fritz ronchonna si fort que je me demandais pourquoi il n'était pas resté à la maison. Enfin… Juste avant de comprendre que j'aurais trouvé cela bizarre s'il n'était pas venu. Indifférent à son comportement Père se chargea enfin d'ouvrir la porte du manoir.

Tout semblait froid et vide ainsi perdu dans le noir. Nous déambulâmes dans la gigantesque salle de bal à la recherche du moindre indice.

-Comment avez-vous appris sa disparition Père ?

-Avant-hier alors que j'étais en train de travailler dans mon bureau, un homme est venu m'informer que Drosselmeyer n'était pas rentré chez lui depuis au moins 24 heures. Nous n'avons aucun indice de plus.

-En tous cas il ne doit pas être porté disparu depuis longtemps, remarquais-je en balayant la pièce du regard.

-La raison d'une telle supposition ?

-Regardez ! Tout est décoré ! Indiquais-je en montrant la salle de bal déjà garnie, cela veut dire qu'il a sans doute été pris par surprise !

-Dans ce cas tu crois qu'il y a les files qui mènent aux cadeaux ?

Je n'y avais même pas pensé ! Et pourtant la solution était là !

-Fritz tu es un génie ! Viens allons voir !

Lâchant Père du regard nous nous mîmes à courir vers le jardin qui bordait l'entrée de la maison. Le kiosque rouge brillait avec la lumière de la lune. Et les files nominatifs étaient bien là, déjà suspendus !

-Père, puis-je aller voir si y a le mien ?

Fritz était tatillon. Il semblait avoir régressé. Mon Père n'osa pas lui dire non.

-Tu nous excuses une minute Clara ! S'exclama-t-il, alors que mon frère le tirait par la manche.

J'hochais la tête, l'air compatissant. C'était parfait pour que je fasse diversion dans les quatre royaumes. Tandis qu'ils partirent, j'agrippai enfin mon fil et arpentai les couloirs aux motifs de chouette et de souris. La lumière n'était pas aussi claire que dans mes souvenirs. Et pour cause ! Le désenchantement fut radical. La forêt de Noël n'avait plus sa blancheur angélique. Tout semblait mort. Comme le royaume de la mère Gingembre autrefois.

-Que se passe-t-il ici aussi ? Soupirais-je.

Un sentiment d'angoisse m'envahit. Et si la fée Dragée était de nouveau en vie ?! Et si elle avait réussi à reprendre le contrôle ?! J'essayai de ne pas y penser et suivis le file de Parrain.

Contrairement à la première fois il m'arrêta face à une poupée russe rouge et noire de taille moyenne. J'étais sur le point de la prendre dans mes mains, lorsqu'elle se mit à gigoter toute seule. Puis un bruit qui m'était familier me parvint enfin de l'intérieur.

-Mausrinks ! M'écriais-je prise à la fois d'un sentiment de joie et d'angoisse à l'idée que la souris ne s'étouffe.

D'un geste toutefois maîtrisé, je parvins à défaire la grande poupée. Mausrinks me sauta immédiatement dessus produisant des couinements aigues.

-Oui moi aussi je suis contente de te voir ! Proclamais-je, mais malheureusement nous ne pouvons pas trop nous étendre là-dessus, un grave problème s'est produit dans mon monde. Mon Parrain a disparu. Il faudrait que tu m'amènes aux autres comme les régents par exemple ! Ou à Philipe !

Mausrinks secoua alors tristement la tête. Quand je la déposai par terre, elle n'alla pas en direction des quatre royaumes mais retourna plutôt sur mes pas en direction du manoir.

Après y avoir fait plus attention, je vis que la souris avait raison car mon fil conducteur me renvoyait par là-bas. Ensemble nous traçâmes jusqu'au bout du fil. Lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta, Mausrinks pointa sa patte en direction d'une boîte. Cette dernière ressemblait à la boîte des décorations du sapin tapissée qui appartenait à Mère autrefois.

-Nos amis sont-ils dedans Mausrinks ?

-A qui parles-tu Clara ? Demanda soudain Père faisant irruption dans la grande pièce vide.

Je sursautai immédiatement, manquant de faire une attaque. Mausrinks en profita pour filer.

-A… A moi-même… Père, bafouillais-je.

Mon visage s'empourpra, certaine que le mensonge était visible sur mon visage.

-J'ai trouvé mon cadeau ! Ajoutais-je pour passer à autre chose.

-Et bien ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

J'ouvris la boîte et soufflai un bon coup pour cacher mon angoisse. Des sueurs froides perlèrent sur mon front. Un long frisson me parcourut le dos. Il fallait que je respire. Que je sois naturelle.

-C'est ton fiancé ! Clama Fritz d'une voix aussi enfantine que le jour où il avait découvert son casse-noisette.

Je ne savais dire à l'avance s'il avait raison concernant mon lien affectif avec cet objet. Mais, en effet, il s'agissait bien de Philip.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Une course contre la montre :**

-Clara il est temps que nous rentrions à la maison confia-t-il. -Ne pouvons-nous pas dormir ici Père ? Demandais-je en le suppliant du regard.  
En réalité avec tout ce chamboulement je n'étais pas prête à dormir.  
-A moins que nous retournions ici le plus souvent possible ajoutais-je.

Père secoua la tête et rétorqua :

-Si Drosselmeyer n'est pas retrouvé d'ici une semaine il va falloir rendre le manoir.  
J'allais de douche froide en douche froide.  
-Du coup on reste ou pas ? Questionna Fritz.

Je sentis que Père était tiraillé entre le droit et l'infraction.  
-Bon très bien conclut-il.

Nous lui sautâmes au cou. J'allais aussitôt au premier étage. Là où se trouvait l'ancienne chambre de Mère. Je me rappelais très bien quand du haut de mes 3 ans, j'étais entrée dans cette chambre à la tapisserie rouge chatoyante. La porte grinça lorsque je l'ouvris. Cela sentait le renfermé. Je m'installais sur le lit non sans un quelconque pincement au cœur. Les souvenirs resurgirent, les parfums de sucre candi aussi.  
Je respirais un grand coup et fouillais la pièce du regard. Mon cœur s'alourdit.

-Je voudrais que vous soyez là Mère chuchotais-je, les yeux commençant à s'embuer, je ne sais pas si je serais assez forte pour affronter ce qui arrive… Encore une fois.

Alors que je commençais à m'essuyer les yeux, j'entendis des couinements en provenance de mes chaussures.  
-Mausrinks ! Tu es revenue ! M'écriais-je en m'accroupissant pour prendre la souris dans mes bras.

Je la planquais immédiatement car Père entra dans la chambre à ce moment-là.  
-Je venais te souhaiter une bonne nuit et un joyeux Noël murmura-t-il d'une voix maladroite, j'espère que toute cette histoire ne t'empêchera pas de faire de beaux rêves. -On va retrouver Parrain hein Père ?  
-Oui je te le promets.

Il m'embrassa le front et recula d'un pas. Je m'allongeais sur le lit en attendant qu'il s'en aille. Une fois certaine qu'il fût parti, je sortis Mausrinks de sous la couette.

-Désolée. Bon il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Il faut que tu me ramènes à la machine qui donne la vie. Tu sais celle de ma mère.  
Le visage de la petite souris s'assombrit. Elle secoua la tête.  
-Je te l'ordonne dis-je en pointant mon doigt comme j'aimais le faire avec Philippe.  
Mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle essaya alors de mimer la machine. Pour cela elle s'arma d'un bout de bois et le brisa en deux.  
-Tu veux dire que la machine est cassée ? Qui a fait ça Mausrinks ?! Qui ?! M'énervais-je.  
Nouveau hochement de tête.  
-Bon ce n'est pas le plus important dans ce cas. Il faut retrouver les autres.  
Le visage de Mausrinks s'assombrit alors encore plus que lorsque j'avais évoqué la machine. Elle m'indiqua qu'ils avaient disparus.  
-Nous sommes vraiment dans la galère. Je suis sûre que tout cela a un lien avec la disparition de mon parrain.

Je tentais de garder mon calme.  
-Bon réfléchissons de manière stratégique comme une bonne physicienne. Mère a sans doute écrit des essais sur les quatre royaumes qu'elle a dû placer quelque part ici. Aide-moi à chercher Mausrinks.  
La petite souris fit le signe du « garde à vous » et se dirigea vers les tiroirs du bureau. De mon côté je m'approchais de la bibliothèque du fond de la pièce. Il ne fallait pas faire trop de bruit pour ne pas être entendu de Père. Il y avait pas mal de contes pour enfants comme « Histoire d'un casse-noisette et autres contes » d'Alexandre Dumas. Il y avait également des essais sur Newton, Einstein ou encore Marie Curie.

Je lisais les titres. Rien. J'observais les structures des pages. Rien. J'étais tiraillée entre la fatigue qui commençait à m'atteindre et l'envie que tout s'arrange. Je commençais à piquer du nez quand Mausrinks couina. Elle leva la patte avec un air de victoire.  
-Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Demandais-je en reprenant des couleurs.  
Elle pointa un doigt de sa patte vers son oreille pour m'indiquer d'écouter. J'entendis alors le carillon de l'horloge au loin. Il indiquait minuit.  
-Oui et alors ? Questionnais-je avant d'avoir un éclair de lucidité.  
J'embrassais la souris.  
-Tu es un excellent sujet Mausrinks !

D'un pas feutré, je descendis l'escalier qui menait au corridor de l'entrée. Plus je me rapprochais plus le tic-tac devenait cinglant. Il était en accord avec le battement de mon cœur. Je vis bientôt l'horloge blanche ivoire luire dans la pièce. Elle ressemblait à mon palais avec ses tours russes. D'un geste délicat je me hissais sur une chaise et observais la machine de plus près. De face le visuel n'avait pas de changement : les vitraux avec les chiffres de 1 à 12, la grande aiguille fine pour les minutes, la petite aiguille pour les heures et la trotteuse pour les secondes.  
A cet instant Mausrinks se glissa de mon épaule et me montra le derrière de l'horloge. Chancelant légèrement, je me penchai et aperçu un loquet. Je tournais la clef et me retrouvais face à un autre système de clef.  
-Mince, c'est la boîte à musique de Mère.  
Craignant un instant de l'avoir laissé à la maison, je me rappelais que je l'avais dans la poche de ma robe.  
-Respire Clara, respire dis-je en essayant de ne pas tomber.

J'agrippais l'objet et le plantais enfin dans son moule. Mausrinks s'éloigna. Ça aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille. Quelques secondes plus tard une lumière aveuglante me projeta au sol produisant un fracas épouvantable. Semblable à une cocotte prête à exploser le tic-tac devenait de plus en plus oppressant et de plus en plus rapide.  
Les aiguilles tournèrent de plus en plus vite jusqu'à faire un tour complet. Je m'attendais à tout moment à ce que Père vienne me donner une correction mais tout s'apaisa aussi rapidement que c'était venu.  
-Viens ma belle ! Clamais-je à l'adresse de la souris.

Avant que la salle de réception ne s'allume. Mon cœur manqua un battement. Des sueurs froides commencèrent à glisser le long de mon corps. J'étais terrifiée. A ma grande surprise Parrain apparut. Soucieux. Il observa la pièce d'un sourcil détaché.  
-Désolée je ne voulais pas toucher à l'horloge, mais ça n'a presque plus d'importance ! Où étiez-vous ?

Pas de réponse. Peut-être y étais-je allée trop fort et qu'il avait subi un choc.  
-Je suis contente que vous soyez sain et sauf ! M'enquis-je en me relevant.  
Pour amplifier mon geste je courus l'enlacer.

Mais le résultat ne fut pas celui que j'attendais : Je passais à travers lui.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Houston nous avons un problème** **:**

-PARRAIN ! PARRAIN ! C'EST MOI ! Hurlais-je.

Je n'eus pas plus de réponses. Toutefois Parrain rétorqua :

-Il y a quelqu'un ?

Il fronçait les sourcils. Les rides sur son front étaient de plus en plus tendues si bien que son visage semblait pâle.

Je l'observais indécise. La situation dépassait ma logique. Parrain se déplaça vers l'horloge. Il en sortit une lampe et des allumettes. L'odeur de brûlé suivit après le craquement.

-Je ne le répèterai pas une troisième fois ! Déclara-t-il, montrez-vous ! Ou j'appelle la police !

Il ramena la lampe contre son visage. Cela le rendit encore plus effrayant. J'essayais à mon tour une troisième fois de le renommer. Toujours rien. C'est alors que mon sang se glaça. En haut de l'escalier se discernait une ombre noire. Parrain ne sembla pas l'avoir remarquée.

-Derrière vous ! Criais-je tout en sachant qu'il ne m'entendrait pas de toute façon.

Je crois que je commençais à comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer même si ma partie rationnelle le refusait encore. Je fus confrontée à la réalité en observant l'horloge. Le jour indiquait 21 décembre 1895. Soit 4 jours avant aujourd'hui.

Alors que je réfléchissais rapidement au pourquoi du comment j'en étais arrivée là, Parrain et l'ombre avaient disparu.

-Fichtre ! Diantre ! Vertuchou ! Maugréais-je comprenant que j'étais passée à côté du seul indice qui aurait pu m'aider à le retrouver. Bon je savais déjà qu'il n'était pas parti de son plein gré. Mais ça malheureusement j'étais déjà au courant…

-Mausrinks nous avons déréglé l'horloge ! Il faut retourner au 24 décembre.

La souris hocha la tête. Je tentais alors de replacer le cadeau de Mère. A mon grand regret celui-ci refusa de se mettre dans le moule.

-Mince ! Mais pourquoi ça ne fonctionne pas ?! Allez entre bon sang !

Soudain un bruit se fit entendre à l'étage. Je priais pour que ce soit Père. Mausrinks m'observa de plus en plus excitée. Elle souriait et couiner en même temps.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à t'agiter comme ça ? M'agaçais-je en reculant vers le mur car la peur me gagnait.

Mon cœur fut alors sur le point d'exploser car je finis par reconnaître la voix :

-Princesse Clara est-ce vous ?

C'était bien Philippe en haut de l'escalier. Il était redevenu vivant. Je courus le rejoindre à la vitesse de l'éclair.

-Je suis si contente de vous revoir ! M'exclamais-je lui offrant mon plus beau sourire.

J'hésitais à l'enlacer car comme disait Père je n'étais pas certaine que ça soit ce que tout le monde attende de nous. J'optais finalement pour une poignée de mains.

-Clara pourquoi suis-je là ?

-Vous étiez redevenu petit et sans vie précisais-je, mais comme le temps est remonté vous allez pouvoir m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé pour vous et les quatre royaumes.

-Je ne comprends pas où vous voulez en venir Clara dit-il l'air soucieux, tout va bien dans tous les pays et je ne me suis fait attaqué par personne.

Donc c'est après l'enlèvement de Parrain que les ennuis ont commencé aussi là-bas pensais-je.

-Vous non Philippe ! M'enquis-je, mais il va tout de même falloir que vous m'aidiez. Ici Drosselmeyer a disparu.

-Clara sommes-nous dans votre monde ? Demanda-t-il encore.

-J'avais promis de vous y inviter non ? Rétorquais-jed'un sourire un peu crispé.

-C'est vrai. Donc vous avez besoin d'aide princesse ? Répéta-t-il.

J'hochais la tête.

-Dans ce cas je ne sais pas si ça peut vous aider mais j'ai trouvé cette lettre lors que j'étais en train de surveiller le château.

J'observais le fameux mot avec attention. Il y était écrit « _Pour réparer ce qui est cassé, un long voyage vous attend. Ne tardez pas à commencer car le temps vous est compté. Si vous ne rétablissez pas le passé il se pourrait que vous restiez coincés. Pensez donc dès maintenant à vous rendre dans les dédales de Londres. Trouvez un magasin rempli d'engins à Tic-Tac et surtout n'ayez pas le trac_ ».

-Princesse est-ce que ce mot peut nous aider ? Répéta Philippe.

Mon esprit était embrouillé. Néanmoins je répondis :

-Oui. Le seul problème est qu'il faut être méthodique.

-Que dit la lettre Clara ?

-Nous devons chercher un magasin d'horlogerie dans Londres. La ville où nous nous trouvons en ce moment.

-Alors allons-y dès maintenant déclara le casse-noisette de façon optimiste, cela ne va pas être bien long si votre pays fait la taille des quatre royaumes.

-Philippe, Londres est une mégalopole… Bon un très très grand royaume ajoutais-je voyant à sa mine qu'il était perdu. Il faudrait donc commencer par se rendre à la mairie pour trouver un registre de toutes les horlogeries de la ville.

A cet instant Mausrinks grimpa le long du bras du jeune homme et lui siffla plusieurs choses à l'oreille.

-Je croyais que vous ne parliez pas le souris me moquais-je.

-J'ai fait des progrès dans ce domaine-là.

-Qu'a-t-elle dit dans ce cas ?

-Qu'il fallait la suivre car elle sait où il faut aller.

J'observais la souris et son air victorieux.

-Guide-nous alors, conclus-je avec un sourire nerveux.

Mausrinks hocha la tête. Philippe la fit descendre de son épaule. Je me tournai une dernière fois vers l'horloge qui indiquait toujours 21 décembre. Je ne pus voir l'année. Le casse-noisette m'embarqua dehors. Le changement de température fut radical. Nous étions partis dans la précipitation si bien que je n'avais pas ma capeline de laine. Le froid se prit de moi.

-Tenez Clara déclara Philippe après avoir vu mes claquements de dents.

Il intensifia son regard en voyant que je ne prenais pas son manteau. Je succombais à ses yeux chocolat même si j'avais conscience qu'il n'avait plus rien sur lui. Mausrinks attendant que nous ayons fini, taper de la patte.

-Continue de nous guider ma belle l'encourageais-je.

La petite souris nous mena dans un coin de Londres qui était lié aux commerces. De toutes parts il avait des boucheries, boulangeries, poissonneries, magasins de jouets, de vêtements…

Et au beau milieu de ce dépotoir siégeait une horlogerie. Mon sang afflua plus vite avant même que Mausrinks ne nous mène à cette dernière. L'enseigne du magasin faite avec des engrenages dorés indiquait que les gens se nommaient : KINDGLÜK.

-Princesse Clara que fait-on ? Demanda Philippe qui tremblait à son tour.

-Je ne suis pas une grande experte mais à mon avis il faut entrer dis-je pour plaisanter.

Le casse-noisette entra en premier. Une clochette retentit. Je restai bouche-bée devant le nombre incalculable d'horloges et d'engrenages. Les « tic-tacs » se faisaient bien entendre.

-C'est ma-gni-fi-que murmurai-je émerveillée.

-Si vous le dîtes renchérit Philippe en cherchant un signe humain du regard.

Soudain un homme imposant et prestigieux arriva. Derrière ses lunettes rondes il demanda de façon très professionnelle :

-Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Je voudrais voir votre plus belle horloge déclarai-je.

-Je vais vous envoyer ma fille car j'ai des clients dans l'arrière-boutique. Si vous voulez bien patientez.

Il se posta alors en bas d'un escalier et appela :

-Marie ! Veux-tu bien descendre s'il te plaît !

Un « oui » enfantin répondit à l'appel. C'est alors que nous vîmes descendre une petite fille aux cheveux châtains et nattés. Elle portait un tablier par-dessus une robe rouge modeste. Elle nous observa de ses yeux noirs et c'est seulement à cet instant-là que je compris que nous avions réellement un problème.

D'une même voix Philippe et moi-même nous exclamâmes :

-Mère ! Reine Marie !


End file.
